


A Father's Love

by mmcco52



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Blitzo (Helluva Boss), F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Blitzo (Helluva Boss)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcco52/pseuds/mmcco52
Summary: After killing a woman Blitzo discovers that she had a baby and Blitzo decided to take him in and raise him. it will be filled with heartache, love, hurt, growing romance, and family after all what would a father not do for their child.I had a dream about this last night and I had to write it
Relationships: Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Original Character(s), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

"What are we doing out here again sir" moxxie said poking his head out of some bushes "I told you already, a client called saying that a woman cheated on him, used him ,and killed him and now he wants her dead" Blitzo said popping out of a bushes as well "that I already knew, but why is she out here in the middle of the forest, she stole millions of dollars from him and this is where she lives" he said looking at the rigged old log cabin with a light on "don't know, don't care the client just wants her dead and besides, who could say no to 400,000 Souls" Blitzo said sneaking up towards the house "he has a point" millie said popping up from the bushes and following her boss, moxxie sighed and followed his wife and boss.

When they were in front of the cabin Blitzo signaled his team to stay quiet as he took a peak from the window to see their target, she was sitting in a recliner counting a wad of money "okay she's in there, here's the plan, you and millie will make some noise distracting her, and I'll sneak in through the chimney and kill her when her back is turn got it" he whispered and moxxie and millie nodded and headed to the front porch while Blitzo climbed onto a tree to get to the roof. Millie and moxxie started to make noise by throwing pebbles towards the door, snapping twigs, and banging twigs on the porch "what the hell" the woman said hearing the noise, she got up and went to investigate, not hearing the sound of scuffling coming from her chimney, she opened the door and saw no one was there just a pile of twigs and pebbles "fucking kids" she said not knowing a tall imp was behind her with a rope in his hands.

Blitzo then quickly wrapped the rope around her neck and pulled the woman gasp out for breath as she tried to tug the rope feeling the rope gets tighter, she moved back and Blitzo hit a wall behind him but his grip didn't come loose only tighten it, the woman started to kick her feet up in the air and clawed her neck as her eyes rolled into the back of her head she let out one last feeble struggle until finally she went limp, Blitzo loosened his grip and watched her body tumble to the ground he checked her pulse to find nothing and smiled. "Alright gang she's dead!" He shouted and moxxie and millie entered the log cabin "alright you know the drill millie make it look like a robbery gone wrong and moxxie help me bag this bitch" he said and they went to work millie started trashing the place and moxxie help his boss with putting the body in the black bag, once they were done Blitzo text the client that it was done and texted loona to open the portal, after a while a portal opened right outside the house and Blitzo tossed the bag with the body into the portal and was about to go in until he felt something missing, he felt around his coat and didn't feel a familiar gun in his coat pocket.

"Fuck!, my gun must've fallen out when the bitch slammed me to the wall" he said going back to the house "you two go ahead, I'm gonna go find it" he said as he entered the cabin and looked for his gun, he saw it on the floor and picked it up and placed it back into his coat pocket. He was about to leave when he heard something, he looks around and heard it again coming upstairs, he got out his gun and made his way upstairs quietly, he follows the sound as it was coming from a room, he slowly opens it and saw no one was in it until he heard the noise again coming from the closet, he crept up to the closet door, place his hand on the doorknob, slowly turned it, and throws it opened pointing his gun out. He saw that the closet was empty until he looked down and his eyes widened "oh.....fuck" he said, laying on the floor in a bundle of of blankets was a human baby boy crying his little eyes out as the noise from downstairs frighten him.

Blitzo didn't know what to do his client never said anything about a baby, his mind was racing until he heard the baby cry again and his parent instincts kicked in he gently picked up the baby and started rocking it "hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay shhhhh, shhhhh" he said calming the baby down and went back to sleep. ' _what the fuck am I going to do'_ he thought as his brain was trying to figure out what to do, his logic side said to place the kid into a human orphanage where they can find a new home, his parental side said to take him in and raise him, soon his paternal instincts won and he grabs a blue blanket from the ground, wraps up the baby in it, and stuff him securely in his coat and made his way to the portal "it can't be so bad raising a human, how hard can it be" he said and jumps into the portal as it closes behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright that's a 100 grand for you two, a 100 grand for you, a 100 grand for me, and a 100 grand for the I.M.P. business" Blitzo said splitting the souls evenly and placing the last grand in a safe that's slowly being filled with souls and placing his soul in his coat pocket and looked at his workers Moxxie who was counting the souls making sure that he and his wife have their fair share but when he looked over at loona she just stuffed the souls in her pocket and continued to look at her phone. 

"H-hey loony....if you're not busy I was wondering if" but he was interrupted when loona growled and looked at him with hate filled eyes "I fucking told you don't call me loonie, you fucking retard!!" She shouted making Blitzo, moxxie, and millie shrink back a little "I'm out of here" she said getting up and slamming the door behind her, Blitzo sighed and collapsed in his chair hands over his face "you two should get going as well, I'll finish up these last few documents" he said, moxxie and millie looked at each other and then there boss and quietly left leaving their boss alone. 

As soon as they left he grabbed the documents on his desk and worked, his right hand consciously touching the small scar on his forehead before going down to his left cheek where three claw mark scar lies. You see 2 years ago he and loona had an argument and loona shouted some terrible things to him and scratch his face knocking him down and hitting his head on the corner of the coffee table in the living room and he was unconscious for 3 days, when he woke up he was in a hospital room with millie,and moxxie sitting by the bed. He asked what happened and moxxie said that they found him laying on the floor with blood spilling down his head and his cheek scratched. 

He asked where loona was but they didn't know where she was and it made him worried, when he was released from the hospital he went home and walked in front of loona door it was strangely quiet usually loona would be blasting her music high but it was quiet, he knocked on the door and waited to hear the familiar 'Fuck off!' But there wasn't any, he tested the doorknob hoping that it was locked but it wasn't and he opened the door to find....nothing absolutely nothing no posters, no mirror, no clothes, no bed, and worse of all no loona. 

He panicked and looked for her all over the house but nothing, he tried it call and text her but no reply, he was loosing his mind until he saw a note on the fridge door and reads it, it was from loona saying that she was leaving and not coming back. He reads the note over and over again as tears fell from his eyes and he collapsed on the kitchen floor and cried knowing that he lost his little girl and it was all his fault. After that he became a shell of himself he barely eats, barely slept, and often drinks his sorrows away And his employees are worried about him. He sighed as he finished the last documents and leaned back into his chair and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. 

He then felt some movement in his coat and remembered the baby and pulled him out "hey little guy sorry I forgot about you" he said placing the baby in the crooked of his arms " c'mon lets go home" he said getting up from his chair and heading out of his office. He left the building and to his van and started the engine and started to make his way home with the human baby in his arms, when he made it to his house he parked the van and turned off the engine and got out the van and made his way to the house, he got out his keys and unlocked the door and entered he closed the door and locked it and made his way to the couch and flops down onto it.

"Well, we're here and now I don't know what to do with you" he said looking at the baby in his arms and the baby squirm and cry " what's wrong are you hurt, hungry" he said a bit panicked he places the baby on the couch and rushed to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and saw a jug of milk he opened the top a sniff it ' _still good_ ' he thought as he looked around the kitchen to find any bottles but only to find a Turkey baster and brought both of them to the living room. He dipped the baster into the milk filling it up and with the baby in his arms place it over his mouth and watched him latch onto it as he slowly squeezed out the milk. 

He continued this process until the milk was half empty and he patted the baby back and heard a tiny burp making him smile "well at least your full,but what am I going to call you I can't just call you baby forever" he said thinking about a perfect name for the baby and thought of the perfect one "how about Orion" the newly named Orion yawned and snuggled closer into his arms,Blitzo smiled at baby Orion's cuteness and got up from the couch and placed baby Orion onto his bed and went back into the kitchen to clean up and grab something for himself to eat. When he was done he went back to his room and took off his work clothes in replace them with his pajamas and crawled into bed and pulled the covers over him and baby Orion wrapped up safely in his tail so he wouldn't fall off and fell asleep with a small smile on his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal morning in hell, demons and imps getting up to start their day, Blitzo woke up with a yawn and sat up he looks down and saw baby Orion cuddling in a tail and smiled at the sight. Baby Orion wiggled and let out the cutest yawn he has ever heard "morning little guy" he said picking him up in his arms "today we are going out on a little shopping spree, how do you think about that" he said and baby Orion peek his eyes open for a second before closing them, Blitzo smiled and placed Orion on the bed to get dressed in regular clothes singing today was a day off for him and his employees, once dressed he picked up baby Orion and headed towards the door and to the van and drove off to the store. 

When he got towards the store he parked the van and got out not before wrapping Orion up in the blanket securely so no one will know that he's a human, when he entered the store he looks around for those shopping carts with baby carriers and saw one, he went to it and grabbed the handle and pulled but someone from the other side of the cart pulled he looks up to see a imp with a baby strapped to her on her back "back off bitch, I saw it first" he growled tugging the cart to him "over my dead body fucker" the mother imp growled tugging the cart to her, as they both continued to give each other's a death stare Blitzo looked to his right and gasped "holy shit a clearance sale on women's jeans!" He said pointing to his right, the mother imp gasped and let go of the cart running towards the women's clothes department and Blitzo snickered evil "works every time" he said buckling up Orion in the baby carrier and headed to the baby department. 

As he went in the baby's department he grabbed a black wooden baby crib, crib bumper pads, baby mattress, baby blanket, baby pillows, a foldable changing table, baby toys, pacifiers, diapers, a baby bath tub, soft washcloths, baby soap, towels, portable baby basket, baby carrier, and a lot of baby bottles but he kinda struggled on what kind of baby for to get as he held one baby formula in one hand and a different baby formula in the Orion to look at baby Orion ' _they look exactly the fucking same, how could there fucking be so many different baby formula_ ' he thought loosing his mind. 

"Do you need some help sir" a female imp said to him "uh yeah, I'm trying to find a baby formula for my baby" he said putting the other formula away "well how old is your baby, is his eyes open all the way or halfway" she said, Blitzo looked at baby Orion for a second " well he peeked his eyes open for a second and then close them" he said, the imp worker nodded "well then he's seven weeks old, so you should give him this type of formula" she said handing him a baby formula powder "thanks" he said putting the formula in his cart, the imp worker smiled and headed to the next department Blitzo got four more of the baby formula and headed down. 

As he continued shopping he saw some baby clothes and saw some with fake horns on the hoodies and tails on the other end so he got a lot of those and headed to the register, as he was at the register imps and demons were looking at him weird and got mad "the fuck you all staring at, ever seen a imp holding his baby before!" He shouted and everyone quickly looked away. He then pays the register what he owes and headed to his van. 

When he got to his van he opened the trunk and loaded it with the things he bought and placed them into the van, when he was done he close the trunk and he unbuckled baby Orion from the seat and made his way to the van until he heard a all too familiar voice he didn't want to hear "Blitzo" a female voice said using his full name. 

He swore in his mind and turned around to see the one and only Verosika smirking down at him "well what a coincidence that I ran into you, giving the times you humiliated me" she said taking off her sunglasses "oh for fuck sake, listen bitch I don't have time for you whore, I'm busy so fuck off" he said trying to hide baby Orion, but Verosika saw the blue moving bundle in his arms "whatcha got there Blitzo" she said leaning forward to get a look at the bundle in his hand. 

"Back off whore!" He shouted stepping back but Verosika had other ideas and snatches the bundle from Blitzo arms and saw that it was a baby "oh my God are you serious you with a baby" she said laughing and shaking the bundle in her hand, Blitzo tried to grab baby Orion from her grip but she shoved him to the ground and continued to laugh ' _dammit, the one time I didn't bring my gun with me_ ' he thought as Verosika continued to shake the bundle and laugh. Baby Orion was turning green from all the shaking but Verosika didn't notice until she and Blitzo heard a small yet loud 'BLECH' noise and Verosika dropped him but Blitzo caught him and looked at Verosika and tried to hold in his laugh. 

Verosika was covered in baby vomit half got into her mouth and half were on her breast, he turned around to get into his van but stopped and turned around and pulled out his phone and snapped a picture and ran into his van and hit the gas leaving nothing but tire burn marks on the ground. When he got back to his house he parked the van next to his house and burst out laughing "h-h-holy shit kid that was brilliant, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that" he said holding up baby Orion and hugging him he got his phone out with the picture and posted it on Voxagram "this is utterly rich " he said putting his phone in his pocket and getting out of the van. When he did he placed baby Orion on the couch and started to unload the van and placed them into the living room once done he carried the foldable baby crib and stopped when he reached to loona's old room and hesitated. 

But he took a deep breath and entered after a few tries and a lot of swearing he finally set the baby crib up, along with the other bed set it was black and red with a bit of white when he was done he set up the changing table, stocked the closet up with diapers, and placed the baby clothes in the dresser. As he close the drawer he saw a crumpled up piece of paper on the ground, he picked it up and uncrumple it and saw it was a drawing of him and loona holding hands when she was five years old on the top right corner he saw the words written in crayon 'I love you daddy' and he started to cry again thinking about the little baby girl he lost because of him. He wiped his tears and stuffed the drawing in his pocket and headed to his living room, after a few hours he was finally done and sat on the couch with baby Orion who wiggled his way out of the blanket and reached out to him he picked up baby Orion and grabbed his little fist and sees the vomit still on his face "okay kiddo, bathtime" he said heading to the bathroom with baby Orion in his arms. 

A few hours later Blitzo emerged from the bathroom with a clean baby Orion and puts a fresh diaper on Orion and puts on his new onesie "there you go all clean" he said tickling Orion stomach as he combed the puff of blonde hair on Orion head as baby Orion giggles "how about we watch some TV huh" he said and baby Orion let out a squeal and Blitzo may him way to the couch turning the TV on to a show and sat down with baby Orion in his arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

'AAAAAGH!!' His phone rings jolting him awake as he looks around and saw that he must've fell asleep on the couch, he looked to his right and saw baby Orion sleeping on the pillow and the tv was still on so he grabs the remote and turned off the TV. 'AAAAAGH!!' his phone rang again and he searched for his phone, when he found it he clicked the answer button and placed it over his ear "what?" He said to the caller.

"Oooh Blitzy~" a all too familiar British voice said making Blitzo quickly realized who called him "oh, hey Stolas, what can I do for you" he said a small tint of blush forming on his cheeks "I was just wondering, that we could have some coffee and chat, we haven't chat in such a long time" he said in a sad tone, blitzo looked at Orion and to his phone ' _I can't leave him alone by himself, might as well take him with me_ ' he thought "sure coffee sounds nice" he said "oh I'm so glad, see you at 3 my little imp" Stolas said and hang up, blitzo looked at Orion again and sighed "what have I gotten myself into" he said. 

*at the coffee shop* 

Stolas was waiting patiently for his little imp to come, for the past two years their relationship has began to grow and blossomed over the years and he was thinking about marrying blitzo. He hears the door jingle and looks up to see blitzo but with a blue bundle in a carrier strap onto his chest "hey stolas" blitzo said sitting down on the chair "hello blitzy, it's been such a long time since we had a chat together" he said staring at blitzo eyes "well it's only been 3 weeks since we last talked" he said his hand moving towards the bundle in his arms "but 3 weeks is such a long time blitzy" stolas said kissing blitzo cheek.

"Though I have to ask, what's that you have in your arms" he said pointing to the moving bundle, blitzo looked around the cafe "alright what I am about to share you is very secret, and no one else can know about this got it" he said in a low voice, stolas nodded and blitzo moved the bundle for stolas to see baby Orion and stolas eyes were filled with stars when he saw the adorable baby in blitzo arms "by the seven rings he's adorable, what's his name" he said not tearing his gaze off of the sleeping infant "his name is Orion, I found him" blitzo said pulling Orion closer to him "where" stolas said looking at blitzo. 

"On my doorstep, last night" he said looking away, stolas sighed and placed his hand under blitzo chin "you know I don't like it when you lie blitzy" he said making blitzo eyes widened "okay okay I found him in the human world, in a closet of our last victim and I couldn't just leave him there so I took him with me please don't-" but he was interrupted when stolas pulled him into a kiss, blitzo was surprised and his face turned bright red only visible on the white spots on his face "it's okay blitzy I'm not angry" he said smiling "y-your not" he said surprised "no, I'm rather happy that you are once again beating the odds, just like the blitzy I know and love" he said, blitzo let out a small smile on his face as he looked into the eyes of his lover " however he is going to need a better disguise than the one he has" stolas said looking at the fake horns on the hoodie of Orion's onesie. 

He pulled out a small book and handed it to blitzo "here you go, this book contains a disguise spell just for little Orion" he said giving the book to blitzo, blitzo looked at the book and smiled " thank you" he said and stolas smiled "anything to make my blitzy happy again" he said. 


	5. Chapter 5

*Three months later *

At the I.M.P. building everything was quite, too quiet for them since blitzo was late, moxxie looked at the door thinking that his boss would burst in through the door at any minute "something wrong honey" millie said seeing the worried look on his face, moxxie looked at his wife and sighed "I'm just worried about blitzo, I mean he often comes in late but never this late" he said, loona just scoffed "so what if the fuckers late, since when did you started to care about him" she said not looking up, moxxie glared at her and looked at the door again and thought about the time he and millie saw their bosses true colors. 

*One year ago*

_Moxxie and millie were on their couch watching a movie when they heard something at the door "hello, is anyone there" he said as the doorknob jiggled and turned, he then heard a familiar voice swearing and went to unlock the door and when he did the door swung open and out comes blitzo but his coat was gone and his shirt was untucked and his eyes were glossy and half closed "sir, what are you doing here" he said blitzo looked at him "what am I doing here, what are you doing here moxxie" he said a bit slurred._

_"I live here sir" he said and blitzo looked around "oooooh, that explains why there was a car in the driveway and why my key wouldn't work" he said scratching the back of his head, moxxie then smelled the strong aroma of alcohol from blitzo "sir, are you drunk" he said a little mad blitzo shook his head, then nodded, and then shook it again moxxie placed two fingers on his brow and grumbled under his breath "well do any of you guys have any vodka or whiskey on you two, I ran out at my place and the bars are closed so I'll just grab some and be on my way" he said leaning against the wall "we have some vodka in the top right cupboard" millie said pointing to the kitchen._

_"Thanks millie, you're a doll" he said and stumbled his way into the kitchen, moxxie looked outside and saw his boss van parked on his lawn and also saw a few lampposts ran over "Thanks for the vodka guys, see you at work" blitzo said starting to head out the door but was stopped by moxxie when he closed the door and takes the bottle away from him"sorry sir, but you are in no condition to drive" he said and leads blitzo to his couch and millie placed a glass of water next to him on the coffee table "hey mox, let me tell you something about fatherhood if you're so eager to become one" blitzo said taking a sip of the water._

_"When it comes to raising a kid you do everything right you love them, care for them, kiss them goodnight, let them sleep next to you when they have a nightmare, protect them from harm, and in return they love you back and you think everything will stay that way forever until" he paused for a moment "until what sir" he said as he saw his boss frown "until....they....grow up, and instead of saying 'I love you' they tell you to leave them alone, stop it, fuck off, don't call me that anymore, and the three words that every parent dreads the most to hear from their child 'I hate you' , you try everything to mend the bond with your child again but they don't want anything to do with you, and then they leave you not saying a word or looking back, with a broken heart" he said tears running down his face as he let out a sob._

_"Blitzo" millie said never seeing her boss cry "w-why....w-why did she leave me....my loony" he said crying moxxie patted his boss back comforting him "I've done everything right as a dad I loved her, I protected her, gave her everything so why did she let me" blitzo said throwing his arms around moxxie as he cried onto his employees shoulder "I don't know sir, I honestly don't know" he said patting his boss back millie joining. They've been like this for twenty minutes until blitzo fell asleep moxxie lowered him down onto the couch and millie placed a blanket over him "goodnight sir" moxxie said and he and millie went to their room._

*Present*

Moxxie and millie now looked at their boss different than they did before they once saw a cocky, rude dickhead that doesn't give or take a shit about anyone, to a broken hearted father who lost his daughter, his thoughts were Interrupted by a all too familiar boot kicking the door open "hey guys sorry I'm late, my phone died and traffic today was fucking terrible here moxxie I finished the documents last night is there any coffee left " blitzo said handing the documents to a shocked moxxie "uuuuh...yes" he said and blitzo smiled and went to the coffee pot and poured the rest of the coffee into his favorite boss bitch mug millie and moxxie stared at the carrier strap to his chest "well I'll be in my office, call me if there's a client okay bye" he said and with that he went inside and closed the door. 

Moxxie and Millie were left there shocked at what happened "you also saw the carrier on his chest too right" he said to his wife, millie nodded "and you also saw the blue moving blanket inside the carrier too right" millie said to her husband, moxxie nodded and both looked at the door of their boss office wondering what have their boss got into now.

*in blitzo office*

Blitzo was tickling baby Orion's stomach making him laugh loud until he heard someone knocked on his door "yeah" he said placing Orion on his lap and the door open and millie and moxxie heads popped out of the doorway "um sir, is everything okay" moxxie said "yeah, yeah everything fine, why do you ask" blitzo said looking down at his lap "well we heard some noise in your office and thought that you have someone in here with you" moxxie said looking around the room "what me, no no no" he said but baby Orion cooed and giggled loudly under his desk and moxxie and millie looked at their boss who was looking around and biting his lip and then let out a sigh "alright fine but what I am about to tell you does not leave this room got it" he said to his employees and they both nodded "now allow me to be the first to properly introduce you two, to our newest future member of the I.M.P. Orion" he said pulling Orion out from under the desk, baby Orion has red skin with a big white spot on his left eye and a small white spot on his right cheek, a puff of white hair on his head, two small black and white striped horns on his head, wearing a black hoodie onesie with white skulls on it, small red claws, a red tail with a white spot on the tip of the tail, but what surprised them the most was his eyes, usually imp eyes are red or black and sometimes pink but baby Orion's were sapphire blue.

They looked at the baby for a minute until millie had a big smile on her face with stars in her eyes and let out a loud squeal "HE'S SOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!" she squealed as she zoomed up to blitzo "I know right, he's absolutely precious and he even threw up on Verosika, it was utterly and perfectly hilarious" he said laughing he then looked at moxxie who hadn't said anything "well what about you moxxie, what do you think about baby Orion" he said placing Orion in his arms, moxxie was snapped back into reality when he heard that "well he is adorable, but where did you find him sir" he said looking at his boss "I found him on my doorstep alone" he said tickling Orion making him giggle loudly. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS NOISE!!!!!" loona shouted barging into the room, her red eyes then locked onto the infant in blitzo arms "what, the fuck is that thing" she said sneering at the infant baby Orion whimpered and snuggled closer in blitzo arms "t-this is Orion, your new baby brother loony" he said with a small weak smile. Loona snout scrunched up showing her sharp teeth and growls "that..peast is not my brother and you are not my father so stop calling me loony" she growled and walked out of the office slamming the door behind her, baby Orion was now crying and blitzo was doing his best to calm him down "so, what's on the schedule for today" blitzo said trying to change subjects. 


End file.
